


Texts

by imimmortalagain



Series: Two Lives Intertwined To Create One [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Texts from Q and Picard to each other.





	Texts

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Hey._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Hey_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_What’s up?_

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_nmu_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_What?_

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Nothing Much You?_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Nothing much either._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_lol_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Lol?_

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Laughing Out Loud- it’s used more figuratively._

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Oh._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Let’s play five questions._

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Isn’t it supposed to be twenty?_

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_I’m not that creative._

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Okay._

_What is your favorite colour?_

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Red. I_ just _love the color red._

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_What is your job?_

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Local Magician_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Suits you._

_Are you dating someone?_

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Why? You wanna date? ;D_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_I was just curious._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_No I’m single._

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_What’s your favorite food._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Pizza!_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Do you live in town?_

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Yea_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Okay, your turn._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_What’s your favorite color?_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_I don’t really have one. I like light colours._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_What’s your favorite food._

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Pizza._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Same!_

_Are you seeing someone?_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_No._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_What’s your job?_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_I’m a diplomat._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Cool_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Thanks._

 

_To: Jean-Luc_

_From: Q_

_Will you go on a date with me?_

 

_To: Q_

_From: Jean-Luc_

_Yeah._


End file.
